


Лесной человек

by Melotch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: Говорят, на маленькой планетке, затерянной где-то в Диком Пространстве, живет человек (или кто-то вроде), который помогает заболевшим.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 4





	Лесной человек

У Финна это маленькие белые цветы с нежными остроконечными лепестками и рыжеватой сердцевинкой. И их сразу так много — десятки маленьких белых цветов! — что невозможно дышать. Финн открывает рот для обращения к предводителю группы контрабандистов во дворце Маз Канаты, а через минуту уже выкашливает, выплевывает шапки-соцветия на пол в каком-то закутке ее пустых обширных подвалов.

И в какой-то момент даже думает, что цветы в легких никогда не закончатся. Хотя так ни с кем не бывает во время первого приступа. Как будто любовь Финна копилась в нем долго-долго, и расцвела в единственный миг хрупкого покоя. 

Опоздав на целую вечность.

По Дамерону больше подошло бы что-то яркое, возможно красное или оранжевое, как летный комбез повстанцев, экзотическое, с терпким сладким запахом. Цветок, сразу привлекающий внимание среди тысяч других, полный жизненной силы и вызывающей, дерзкой красоты. Неужели же было в нем на самом деле столько нежности, как в тех тонких белоснежных лепестках, которые Финн теперь с досадой сминает в ладонях?

Мертвец мертвецу, пусть пока еще дышащему, живому, но уже заранее приговоренному, едва ли сможет об этом рассказать.

— Бывает, парень, — почти сочувственно рычит здоровенный довутин, и короткие бивни на его подбородке на миг чуть расходятся в стороны. — Тебе теперь прямая дорога в Дикое Пространство. Есть там одна планетка, где помогают таким как ты. Но нам туда, уж прости, совсем не по пути.

***

По мельком видел такие цветы на Маридуне: огромные, как вся маридунская растительность, с его кулак величиной, с блестящими лепестками насыщенного синего цвета, плотно прилегающими друг к другу даже после раскрытия бутона.

Синий — цвет знаний, мудрости, поиска ответов.

По застывает посреди пустыни, мили полторы, по расчетам, не дойдя до аванпоста «Нима», и внимательно разглядывает этот первый, из всех, что уже растут в его легких, готовясь вот-вот раскрыться. Как не вовремя. Не убили пираты, не сгинул в открытом космосе, сбежал прямиком из лап Первого ордена — и умрет теперь от безнадежной любви к человеку, которого больше нет. Да уж, так подвести Сопротивление надо еще умудриться.

Но неужели этот Финн, простоватый паренек с номером вместо имени — неужели он на самом деле в душе был именно таким. По почему-то больше сожалеет именно о том, что никогда уже этого не узнает, чем о своей неминуемой и скорой смерти.

— Верон, — не глядя на него бросает беззубая старуха-мусорщица, полирующая грязной тряпицей еще более грязную турбину в двух шагах от навеса, под которым По останавливается на отдых.

— Что, простите?

— Планета. Там живет один парень — или что-то вроде — который помогает таким, как ты. С растительной болезнью, — старуха медленно поднимает голову и наконец смотрит на него в упор блеклым, будто выцветшим взглядом. — Тем, кто сам не способен излечиться. Вычищает цветы из твоих легких. Понятия не имею, как. Не спрашивай.

— Можете точно сказать, где искать этого парня?

— В лесу, — сухо произносит старуха и почему-то перестает отвечать на вопросы в принципе.

***

На Вероне никто не хочет говорить о «лесном человеке». Притом все вокруг, кажется, о нем знают и отводят глаза, когда Финна скручивает очередным приступом, и он снова и снова выплевывает белые лепестки вперемешку с кровью и каждый раз боится, что сделать новый вдох не получится.

Зато ему говорят: вон там остановился путешественник, задает те же самые вопросы. И Финн идет к этому путешественнику, потому что ему надо хоть куда-то идти. Любая цель хороша для него уже тем, что немного отодвигает момент, когда, потеряв терпение и обессилев от своей болезни окончательно, он схватится за бластер.

— А есть он вообще, этот лесной человек? — задумчиво спрашивает у него По Дамерон после часа (если не больше) изумления, обоюдной радости, объятий, признаний и поцелуев. — Может, смысл в том, чтобы сюда слетались со всей галактики и находили друг друга? Или просто не переставали надеяться, если найти по каким-то причинам невозможно.

Финн понятия не имеет.

Его мудрость в том, чтобы не задавать вопросы, когда не так уж и важны ответы.


End file.
